No Strings Attached
by Breean
Summary: Teenage friends, Sam and Dean argue over which concert to go to - Metallica, or N*Sync. Dean is given the decision, awesome music, or hot teenage girls? AU. Rated M


**A/N: This is a one-shot that was requested by KissaCazador. If you would like one, please send your ideas via inbox. Thank you, hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>I do NOT own Supernatural, nor the bands &amp; music that are in this fanfic. (The title is also an N*Sync album title).<strong>  
><strong>Rated M for Swearing &amp; Nudity.<strong>

* * *

><p>Summary: Teenage friends, Sam and Dean argue over which concert to go to - Metallica, or N*Sync. Dean is given the decision, awesome music, or hot teenage girls? AU.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No Strings Attached<strong>

"So about that Metallica concert.." Sam hinted, flipping his hand through his long brown hair. He contimplated standing up to tell him the rest, but eventually decided to keep sitting.

Dean was focusing on his reflextion in the mirror. Jean Jacket, check. Spiked hair, check. Ripped jeans, Check. Boxers, double-checked. "We're going, no matter what you say."

"But.."

"No buts, Sam! You know I've been waiting for this concert forever, and you agreed to come with me!" he interrupted.

"Look Dean, I know you're secretly in love with James Hetfield, but there's an N*Sync concert in town tonight also.."

"I don't care about your fruity boy bands, Sammy." he paused for a moment, realizing what Sam had said. "And my love for James Hetfield is no secret!" He joked.

"Theres going to be hot, horny girls all over the place!" he explained himself.

Dean finally stopped gazing at his reflection, he stared at Sam while a million thoughts ran through his head. "You know, it's been quite a while since I got laid.. And you, well, you've never gotten laid."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch! - Hey, do we have time to make it to both concerts?"

"No, they start and end around the same time."

Dean grabbed two beers from the fridge. His father always had it stocked and wouldn't notice if a few went missing. He handed one to Sam, and sat on the couch across from him.

"Maybe if we wen't to see Metallica for a bit, and caught the last few N*Sync songs?" Dean suggested. Not wanting to miss his favorite band, but also not wanting to turn down sex.

"Won't have time, by the time we get across town to see N*Sync, the concert will be done and the girls will be gone."

* * *

><p>Dean mentally kicked himself in the nuts for agreeing to go to the N*Sync concert. The music sucked. Sam seemed to be enjoying himself, singing along to their famous song "Bye Bye Bye". He was in his own world. Dean questioned his friends sexuality. They walked through the crowd, trying not to trip on dancing fans while the strobe lights confused their vision.<br>When they got to the front row, Dean left all regrets about coming to the concert behind. Girls were flashing the band, and Dean sure as hell didn't mind looking. Sam kept singing along, not even noticing the girls.

"I love your tattoo!" Dean shouted to the blonde girl beside him, who gave him a disguested look. "Bitch could've said thank you. If she's giving the band a free show, I might as well look." he mumbled under his breathe. No one would've noticed if he spoke up though, not over the crappy music.

Sam noticed Dean's distress. "What's wrong!" He tried to yell over the music. Dean just shook his head and sighed.

When N*Sync announced the show was done, Dean tried to talk to the rest of the girls who were in the front, still gawking at the band as they left the stage. They continued to ignore him after they were out of sight. He looked over his shoulder to see what Sam was doing. To Dean's suprise, he was surrounded by the girls who were in the front row. One of them was the hot blonde with the tattoo he remembered from earlier.

Sam caught him stairing and walked over with his arms around two of the girls, while the others followed. "What's the matter, Dean?" He smirked.

"How the hell did you get all these girls?" He demanded.

"I was just watching the band and singing along! Maybe if you tried to enjoy the concert, and not the view of the girls boobs, they might've thought you were a nice guy too." He laughed.

"The whole damn reason we came here was for .. Argh! Fuck my life." He watched Sam ignore him while walking away with the group of girls.


End file.
